e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurukuru
| image = E-girls - Kurukuru CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Kurukuru DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Kurukuru One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Kurukuru | artist = e-girls | type = Single | album = COLORFUL POP | original = クルクル | released = November 20, 2013 | b-side = "Sayonara" "Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~" "I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:52 (song) 19:02 (CD+DVD) 30:14 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Jam9, Shimoji Yu | producer = ArmySlick, Jam9 | chronotype = Single | previous = "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (2013) | current = "Kurukuru" (2013) | next = "Diamond Only" (2014) | tracklist = # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Diamond Only # A S A P # Fancy Baby # Sayonara # Mirai e # CHEWING GUM # Kurukuru # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Yakusoku no Basho # Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK- | video = E-girls - Kurukuru (Video Clip)|Music Video E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~Kurukuru~|Seifuku Dance | audio = E-girls - Kurukuru (audio)|Original E-girls - Kurukuru (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Kurukuru" (クルクル; Round and Round) is the seventh single of e-girls. It was released on November 20, 2013 in 4 editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and a MUSIC CARD edition. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store] and at LDH Mobile store. The song was used as e-ma CM theme song and was pre-released digitally on November 13. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59484/B, ¥2,052) * CD Only (RZCD-59485, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59486, ¥525) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Kurukuru # Sayonara (サヨナラ; Goodbye) # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ (Winter Love ～愛の贈り物～; Winter Love ~Gift of Love~) # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ (I Heard A Rumour ～ウワサWassap!～; I Heard A Rumour ~Rumors Wassap!~) # Kurukuru (Instrumental) ; DVD * Kurukuru (Video Clip) CD Only # Kurukuru # Sayonara # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ # Kurukuru (Instrumental) # Sayonara (Instrumental) # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ (Instrumental) # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Kurukuru Digital Edition # Kurukuru # Sayonara # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Fujii Karen ** Kaede ** YURINO ** Suda Anna * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka * EGD ** Ikuta Risa ** Watanabe Marina (Seifuku Dance only) (debut single) Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Jam9, Shimoji Yu ;Music : ArmySlick, Jam9 ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ikuta Risa, Watanabe Marina ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP (track #9) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #7) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #6) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 79,200 Total Sales in 2013: 74,544 (#100 single of the year) Total Sales in 2014: 4,656 Trivia * First release to include member Watanabe Marina. * The instrumental of the song used for "Kurukuru"'s seifuku dance was used for the song "Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME-", released in 2014 on the single "Mr.Snowman". External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Profile: **Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku **Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Music Cards